


Stories of The Hold

by Maximus_Prime



Series: Chronicles of Walker [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bears, Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Mayhem, Multi, Series, Sibling Rivalry, Swearing, Weird Shit, male reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform, weirder shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximus_Prime/pseuds/Maximus_Prime
Summary: Walker meets Storvaker





	1. Late Night to Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walker meets Storvaker

Meeting Storvaker is certainly an experience. One does not simply face down a bear without someone shitting themselves. Good thing Walker wasn't that guy. 

Walker had met her during his first feast. Avvar, really, like their food. And their dancing. And everything else. 

It's a wonderful sight, everyone dancing and singing around a large bomb fire. It is enchanting, no matter how many times you see it.

Storvaker had rumbled in, people parting like the Red Sea. She had padded long, sniffing the air. Walker, who was now in a terrified aw, watched unblinkingly at the hairy beast. And watched as she came. His. Way.

Fuck

What does someone do in the face of bears again?? You don't know, you didn't have bears. Except for right now. Argh. You sit there still as a statue. Waiting for anything. 

Somewhere in your lizard brain, you quietly hope you don't have an Inquisitors luck.

Thankfully Storvaker was only after the sweet rolls. They did have honey so..

Walker watches as the bear rolls in like a tidal wave of fur, right next to him. It continues like this for a bit before Storvaker turns to him. Walker felt this was all rather surreal. Having a staring contest with a bear would probably unnerve a lot of people Walker muses.

More so when they LICK you.

The Avvar until now hadn't even payed the slightest bit of attention, but now they laughed and chattered.

Storvaker was GROOMING YOU

You felt your eyebrows twitching as the two women that you considered mothers chattered like school girls.

"A cub indeed"

Har har, very funny. Maybe this is what Cullen felt. Your head gets pushed to the side as Storvaker goes for behind your ear.

"Argh! Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else like my pun?
> 
> No?
> 
> okay.


	2. Talk About Book Worms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't tell anyone, but Walkers a book addict.

Avvar aren't avid readers. There are some, but not a lot. Majority think it's for the weak. Stone Bear Hold, luckily, doesn't really care. What you do is your business, just don't shove it where it's not wanted. A fair enough assessment as others go. Walker, being the person he was, liked books. A lot. There weren't a lot of books around the Hold, and it's not like you could just jog down the Frostbacks and find a merchant willing to trade with a fuzzy giant. 

There was one place you could go though, you remembered the happy banter you got from the man if the Inquisitor brought Varric along. It only took a matter of days. Less then, even. Annis had laughed at your bloodhound like manner as you zoomed around the Hold. It's bigger in life, then again, it always is. 

You can never remember his name, no matter how often he reminds you. You don't think he cares either, you book lust makes up for it. it was a little weird actually. He was the most unavvar Avvar you'd ever met. His travels showed, a lot, like a lot. Trinkets here and there, little tidbits hanging around and quite the collection of books. Not enough that either of you liked, but it was a start. To bookworms, in their natural habitat.

Annis was both exasperated and elated. She'd learned more about the new member of her family, even if dragging your makeshift son by his ankles away from a bunch of paper every other moment of the day. 

So maybe you had a small addiction. There were worse things to do with your time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short :/


End file.
